Observations From The Bar
by MrsEm
Summary: I like to drink in taverns where you get beers and a shot, where the glasses all are dirty and the women all are hot. Nancy serves the crew of the Enterprise their poison of choice, you can tell a lot about a person by this small act. Luckily for Nancy, that's exactly why she's there. (OC & Crew)
1. Nyota Uhura

**Observations from the Bar**

 **Chapter One – Nyota Uhura**

"Good evening Nancy." Nyota took her usual seat at the bar, popping an Almond into her mouth from the small offering placed in front of her, her nails clicked together and she quickly licked the salt from her thumb and forefinger.

"Hello Nyota, how are you?" Nancy Englbrecht placed her PADD down that she had been furiously writing on, stuck the stylus into her hair and picking up a long stemmed glass she began polishing it in her hands. Placing it in front of Uhura she threw the towel over her shoulder and retrieved a bottle from the shelf behind her. Removing the stopper Nancy expertly decanted the wine into the glass, with a twist of her wrist she set the bottle down and pushed the glass forwards.

"Cheers Lieutenant."

"Thank you Nancy." Nancy had observed that Nyota Uhura was a creature of habit. She always had a glass of wine, just one and never more. Forty two minutes she would sit and enjoy her drink, never longer. She drank for pleasure. Uhura took a long satisfying sip of her drink, closing her eyes momentarily and humming to herself. Nancy couldn't help but smile.

"Good?" Uhura nodded in response.

"So, what's new Nancy?"

"Nothing much, it's been quiet the past few days. Not that I'm complaining, it's given me time to write up my notes." She jutted her head, indicating to Nyota her abandoned PADD.

"Most of the crew have been running ship wide assessments, the Captain has had us pulling double shifts."

"That'll be it then." Nancy knew when to leave the patrons alone and when they wanted to talk. She was a substitute Mother, Wife, Psychoanalyst, Doctor, Priest, and Rabbi.

Being able to listen, that was the key. Knowing when to shut up and let someone talk, not offering advice, or your opinion. Nancy knew there were times when that wasn't what they wanted. They just wanted to air their frustrations, wants and desires, drink up and leave. In other circumstances they wanted to be told what to do, they wanted the responsibility of their actions to be taken away from them.

Nancy found those scenarios trickier, there could be ramifications to her counsel and when you lived on a ship in deep space you couldn't just run from your problems. Nyota Uhura was one of Nancy's favourites though, she was incredibly smart, funny and never aired her dirty laundry. She was a 'put together' woman as Nancy liked to call her, easy going and friendly. What she found most interesting about her was the relationship she had with the Vulcan.

"Oh Nyota, a word of warning, a group of Ensigns from Engineering are having a get together here this time next week. I'd stay away if I was you!"

"Thanks for the heads up Nancy."

"You're always welcome." The women smiled at each other warmly, Nancy continued to polish some glasses and serve the occasional customer. Nyota sat and let her brain shut off for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet. "You're humming again Nyota." Nancy smirked, she could tell when the Lieutenant was in a good mood. She would hum her favourite song, 'Beyond Antares' and not even realise it. It let Nancy know that Nyota was fine, she was happy and content.

"Tell me a story Nancy." This happened more often than not to Nancy, she had gained a reputation of being a tremendous teller of tales. It wouldn't be unusual that on any given evening she would be asked by several different customers the same question that she was just asked, 'Tell me a story Nancy'. Nancy put a bottle of Klingon Blood Wine down and walked over to Nyota, in a conspiratorial fashion she leant against the bar and towards Nyota. As she always did.

"Maureen, an elderly woman walked into her local Bejoran temple. The friendly escort greeted her at the door and helped her up the small flight of steps. 'Where would you like to sit Madam?' He asked politely. 'The front row please.' Maureen answered amiably. 'You really don't want to do that,' the escort said, 'This Cleric is really boring.' 'Son, do you happen to know who I am?' Maureen inquired, looking directly at him. 'No.' he replied. 'I'm the Cleric's Mother.' Maureen announced indignantly. 'Do you know who I am?' He asked. 'No.' She said. 'Good,' He answered and disappeared." Nyota gave her a small round of applause.

"Where do you come up with them Nancy?"

"Oh that would be telling now wouldn't it."

"Good night Nancy."

"Always a pleasure Nyota, be safe."

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO I've got a number of these ready and waiting but if there are any characters you'd specifically like to see let me know and I'll try my best!_**


	2. Pavel Chekov

**Observations from the Bar**

 **Chapter Two - Pavel Chekov**

Nancy watched Pavel sit down at the bar, he always chose the middle seat in the hopes that some young and willing woman would sit next to him and he could woo her with his witticisms. He fancied himself a story teller and would often ask Nancy if he could use her stories as his own. She never denied him, the poor lad needed all the help he could get. Pouring him a shot of Whiskey Nancy watched as he took a sip, wincing slightly at the burning sensation he was obviously being subjected to. It was only recently that he had begun to drink Whiskey, before that Nancy had compassionately served him non-alcoholic beverages until he came of age.

She knew that, if he allowed himself he would much prefer a fruit based drink rather than the harder liquor he always ordered. But she'd come to understand that Pavel Chekov's actions and behaviour were at times dictated by his aspirations to appear older and wiser. She had offered him a Cardassian Sunrise once, never again!

"How are we today Pavel?" Nancy asked as she wiped down the bar.

"Wery good thank you Ms Englbrecht."

"I've told you before Pavel, call me Nancy." Pavel blushed in response, he always had been nervous in her presence. Chekov was not a man governed by structure, not in his private life at least. He would stay for one hour and twenty minutes and would drink anywhere between two and five drinks depending on whether or not there was anybody present he wanted to impress.

Nancy thought back to the time he had had the good fortune of being flanked at the bar by two beautiful Ensigns. A blonde and brunette, how formulaic. She had sat back and watched as he drank shot after shot, regaling the women with the provenance of the Whiskey he was drinking. It was Russian of course. Finally, her prevailing moral obligation kicked in and she had had to discreetly remove him from the bar when the women weren't paying attention and walk him back to his quarters before he really did lose the use of his faculties. She had of course ensured his reputation and pride remained intact, a point that he was eternally grateful for.

"Tell me a story Nancy." Pavel asked.

"You need some new material Pavel?" Nancy glibly replied. He looked sheepish and shook his shoulders in apparent defeat.

"Please?" As always, Nancy rested her forearms on the bar and leant in.

"Lucy, during her Nurse's training at a hospital just outside San Francisco, had little money for meals, so she often resorted to the food provided at the hospital refectory, even though she had a great dislike for its rather bland taste. Lucyoften took her breaks in the kitchen, and sometimes kindly visitors would give her some of the treats they had brought for patients who had not wanted to eat them. On one particular evening an English woman, from the East End of London, brought a homemade pie to the kitchen and said to Lucy, 'Would you 'eat this up, love?'" Pavel laughed at Nancy's Cockney accent. "Lucy and her student friend devoured every last delicious crumb. Soon their benefactor returned, however, and asked, 'Is me 'usband's pie 'ot yet, dearie?'" Nancy waited for Pavel's reaction,

"I did not understand the story Nancy, I am sorry." Nancy pulled a face.

"No you're right Pavel, that was probably not the right story for you. Let me work on it for next time."

"Thank you Nancy."

"You know Pavel, I hope you don't mind me giving you some unsolicited advice but you don't need a little silly story to impress whomever you're trying to impress. You're a very smart, charming and attractive young man. Take it from me, a woman doesn't need theatrics, she needs honesty, love and humour." Pavel blushed slightly but smiled.

"Bolshoe spasibo Nancy."

"Pozhaluysta."

* * *

 ** _Sorry this one is so short, I found this one harder to write than I first imagined! Slightly heartbreaking. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	3. James T Kirk

**Observations from the Bar**

 **Chapter Three - James Kirk**

"So, how many hearts have you broken this week and how many cultures destroyed Jim?" James Kirk gave Nancy a phony laugh and sat down at the end of the bar facing the room.

"I've never been able to steal your heart Nancy."

"That's because I know you'd break it!"

"I'd never do such a thing, you're different to rest of them you know that."

"Yes you would and I am not, we're all the same to you." James knew she didn't mean that last part, she enjoyed teasing him and he enjoyed the tease. She poured him a drink over ice and set it out before him. "You're fascinated in the journey Jim, not the destination. I'm an untested conquest, a land to be claimed. You'd ravage me for my fortunes and resources and then throw me back to the natives." If it were anybody else Nancy would never dream of being so brutally honest to the point of deliberate insult but she knew Jim needed it, and more importantly wanted it.

"Conquest is easy, control is not."

"So that's what makes you tick, you do the easy thing and not the hard? You want to control?"

"How little you think of me." Kirk pretended to sulk.

"On the contrary my dear Captain, I have the highest respect and regard for you. You are truer to yourself than any other person I've met. You don't purport to be anything other than you are, there is a brutal righteousness and at the same time a vulnerability that the majority of people could never dare to have. They are comforted by the walls they've built up over their lifetimes, they hide in their little compounds and never let anyone in. You're an open book Jim."

"Most people are afraid of being alone."

"Are you afraid Jim?"

"I'm a cliché."

"You're a good man."

"Thank you Nancy."

"You're always welcome, so tell me Jim?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's on your mind." Jim took another swig of his drink and slouched back into his chair. Nancy had very quickly come to realise the type of man James Kirk was, he would stay for forty five minutes, drink anything put in front of him as long as it was poured over ice and depending on his mood, drink for both pleasure and necessity. He was a flirt and joker but Nancy never dismissed the heart and soul of Jim Kirk.

"I don't know Nancy." Nancy grabbed the bottle she'd put down and poured Jim another drink, standing in front of him she crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything!" She raised her arms in innocence.

"You're looking at me the way Bones does when he's about to rip me a new one." Nancy couldn't help but smirk.

"He's usually right to do so."

"You know Nancy, you and Bones…"

"Don't even think about it Jim, nice try by the way. Smooth but not good enough to work with me. This is about you."

"Who do you talk to Nancy? Who listens to you when you're struggling with life decisions and the loneliness and emptiness of space? How do you keep warm at night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"I would, seriously Nancy." She fidgeted under the intense gaze of the Captain sat in front of her, realisation dawned a moment later and raising her eyebrows and pointing her finger at him she scoffed.

"Captain Kirk! Bravo my friend, you nearly had me! I have to give it to you, for a second you had me!" Kirk sat back and grinned.

"You've got to admit, you were about to tell me weren't you?" Nancy shook her head.

"You were close Jim, but no cigar this time."

"I'll get you one day."

"Unlikely, but a Captain can but dream."

"Who am I going to torment when you're gone Nancy?"

"Jim, you already torment your entire crew! Not to mention the emotional turmoil you put Spock and Leonard through on an already daily basis."

"It's not the same."

"And why is that?"

"They're not as fun as you Nancy, plus they're not as pretty when they get angry!"

"Oh! My oh so charming Captain, seriously though, you seem to carrying some extra weight on those broad shoulders of yours."

"I'm questioning my decisions more recently, I don't know? Maybe being a Captain of a Star Ship is the work of the young?"

"You're hardly past your prime Jim."

"You either believe in yourself or you don't." It was a proclamation rather than an answer.

"And do you believe in yourself?" She asked the question anyway, Kirk looked at her and pondered the question.

"Yes." Nancy held her hand out to him, he took it curiously and she shook it firmly.

"Congratulations Jim, my work here is done. The student is now the teacher." It was a comedic interaction but Kirk recognised the very real sentiment behind it.

"Tell me a story Nancy."

"A Man, his Wife and his Mother-in-Law went on holiday to the ancient religious Holy Land on Earth. While they were there, the Mother-in-Law passed away. The undertaker told them, 'You can have her shipped home for 5,000, or you can bury her here in the Holy Land for 150.' The man thought about it and told him he would just have her shipped home. The Undertaker asked, 'Why would you spend 5,000 to ship your Mother-in-Law home, when it would be wonderful to have her buried here and spend only 150?' The man replied, 'A Man died here nearly 3,000 years ago, was buried here, and three days later he rose from the dead. I just can't take that chance.'" He leant over the bar and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"People will talk you know." Kirk eyed the two Engineers in the corner who had been watching them. People always watched the Captain, a fact Nancy knew he was very much aware of. Nancy turned and winked at them knowing full well she was fuelling the fire, she was technically altering the social construct she was studying but a little prod didn't hurt every now and again. Turning back to Jim she brushed his hair back behind his ear.

"Isn't that the reason you did it in the first place?" Kirk looked at her in faux apparent offence.

"Like a book Jim, like an open book." Kirk stood to leave. "Say hello to Carol for me." He turned around, clearly taken aback.

"Come again?" Nancy could only smile and shrug her shoulders.

"You heard me Captain, us women stick together you know." It was a glib remark but Jim Kirk took it as a warning. One he felt he better well heed.

"I will Nancy."

"She's too good for you." This time he didn't stop and turn to speak, instead he just kept on walking towards the door.

"I know Nancy, I know. They all are."

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	4. Ensign Gillian Green

**Observations from the Bar**

 **Chapter Four – Ensign Gillian Green**

"I didn't sign up for this Nancy!" Nancy placed the Ale down and tapped the bar with her hand to get the woman's attention. Gillian lifted her head out of her hands and looked at Nancy forlornly.

"Didn't sign up for what?"

"For being walked all over, for being stuck in the depths of this god forsaking place and being forgotten about. This isn't what I thought it'd be like, I didn't sign up for this!"

"You all have a part to play Gillian."

"Don't give me the sales pitch Nancy! I was given it at the Academy over and over again, I've grown wise to it now. No, it isn't all adventure and exploring new worlds and civilisations! It's clearing out the waste tanks and spending hours on your own being stuck in a tiny metal tube repairing a rivet that has absolutely no purpose in the first place!" Nancy sighed and gave the young woman's hand an encouraging pat.

"Gillian, just the sense or belief that we're working together with others can dramatically increase our motivation to complete difficult tasks, even when we're actually working alone. I've experienced that even subtle suggestions of being part of a team dramatically increased people's motivation and enjoyment in relation to difficult jobs, leading to greater perseverance and engagement and even higher levels of performance. It doesn't take enormous effort and change to create a feeling of togetherness." Gillian looked at her skeptically.

"What are you telling me Nancy?"

"I'm telling you to pull your head out of your arse, you're not in the Academy now! You're an Officer on board the U.S.S. Enterprise, you have a job to do and that job is as important as you make it. Good work doesn't go unnoticed around here, believe me when I tell you that. You want to make a name for yourself, rise through the ranks and be off exploring new worlds and civilisations? Quit whining and get to it." Gillian sat there a moment gob smacked. Nancy was worried she'd gone too far but she liked Gillian and didn't want to see her waste her talent by getting stuck in her own head. She'd seen it happen before.

"You're right Nancy." She breathed a sigh of relief and let her shoulders relax. "I'm going to blow them out the water!"

"That's the spirit Gillian."

"Thank you Nancy."

"Not a problem, you know where I am if you ever need to talk."

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	5. Hikaru Sulu

**Observations from the Bar**

 **Chapter Five – Hikaru Sulu**

"What's you poison this evening Mr Sulu?" Hikaru Sulu sat down at one of the tables, setting his PADD down in front of him.

"Um, I'll just have a juice thank you Nancy." She dipped her head and went back to the bar. When she returned she saw that he was watching a message from his Daughter, she placed the water down quietly and he silently mouthed a thank you. Sulu rarely frequented Nancy's bar, choosing instead other extra-curricular activities. When he did he sat at a table, not the bar and seldom ordered an alcoholic drink. He would spend his time reading his PADD or sending messages to his family back home. Seeing that he had finished Nancy walked over and rested her weight on the back of one of the chairs.

"How's the family Hikaru?"

"Good thanks, what about yours?"

"Fine." She'd never actually discussed or given any details regarding her private life, it was more a polite response between acquaintances than anything else.

"Nancy can I ask your opinion?"

"Of course."

"I don't know what to get Demora for her birthday, any suggestions?" Nancy thought about it for a moment.

"A necklace."

"A necklace?"

"Yes, every little girl should have a locket from her Father." Sulu beamed.

"Perfect, thank you Nancy." She returned the smile.

"You're more than welcome."

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	6. Leonard H McCoy

**Observations from the Bar**

 **Chapter Six - Leonard H. McCoy**

"The usual Nance." Nancy looked up from her PADD and watched as McCoy lethargically made his way over and sat down at the end of the bar, his back to rest of the room.

"Tough day?" He just grunted in response.

Leonard McCoy was Nancy's most intriguing patron, she never knew what she was going to get from one day to the next. He would stay for an hour, drink as much as he could, through necessity rather than preference. Unlike others though he could stomach the liquor and never became unruly so she didn't mind too much. Bourbon was his choice and Nancy always tried to acquire the genuine article for him from the trading posts they visited. He didn't often come for a conversation, preferring to be left alone. This suited Nancy fine, allowing her time to work. As it was usually late when he arrived she would sit on a stool she had pulled round from the other side of the bar and write on her PADD.

Sipping her tea she didn't mind that Leonard spent most of his time just watching her and the small movements she made. On rare occasions he would rant and rave, stopping only to take a breath and a drink. She'd learnt to leave the bottle beside him in those instances. He was one of the few that she would give her opinion to freely knowing that it would be taken with a modicum of reasonableness. He'd once commented that her opinion was one of the few that he held in high regard, knowing his temperament and dislike of most people she took it as a compliment and a sign of respect. Knowing her background and the real reason she was there Leonard had more of an insight into the reliability and experience her guidance stemmed from.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you want a top up?" He nodded. Nancy slipped off her stool and grabbed the bottle, tipping it vertically and pouring another shot of the amber liquid into his glass.

"Is there a reason your hair is completely grey?" Her hand automatically went up self-consciously to the mop of hair wrapped into a bun on top of her head, her stylus sticking through it. She was around the same age as Leonard, short in stature, ice blue eyes, a small upturned nose and heart shaped lips which always appeared stained red in comparison to her alabaster skin. Most of the time hair was made up in the same chaotic style and was a striking silver grey. It appeared virtually luminescent in the dark setting of the bar and against her black ensemble.

"I have a lack of melanocyte." McCoy clapped his hands together in apparent victory, as if he'd been guessing the reason for some time and her answer had matched his theory.

"I could correct that, if you wanted?" He pointed to her again and Nancy placed her hands on her hips.

"No thank you Doctor, if it ain't broke…" Nancy went back to her PADD. McCoy accepted the reply and went back to his drink. After a moment longer of silence between them McCoy lifted his head again.

"I didn't insult you earlier did I? I didn't mean to." Nancy gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course not Leonard, it would take more than that I can assure you."

"I like your hair, I think it's beautiful."

"Do you?" Nancy enjoyed the rare occasions McCoy flirted with her openly. "That's very flattering, thank you."

"Why do I get the feeling whenever I'm speaking to you everything I say and do will end up on that PADD of yours?"

"Probably because it will." McCoy sat back, Nancy poured him another drink, telling him it was on the house.

"Tell me a story Nancy." Nancy leant against the bar and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth but stopped abruptly, placing a finger in the air McCoy understood her actions to denote that he was to hold that thought, she had to do something first. Bending down out of sight Nancy popped up again with a dusty bottle with no label.

"Now, what in the hell…?"

"Now now Leonard, no more questions. The less you know." She grabbed two shot glasses and pulled out the cork, pouring the dark treacle like liquid into the glasses McCoy eyed her curiously. She pushed one in his direction and picked up the other. Raising her glass, McCoy did the same bringing his to hers. Nancy downed the shot in one, her face unmoving. McCoy watched for any kind of reaction, there wasn't one. He looked at the glass again in trepidation. He downed the shot, he could only stare at Nancy, astonished beyond words.

"God damn woman, where did you get your hands on that!?" She tapped the end of her nose twice with her finger.

"That'll put hairs on your chest Son!" She laughed when McCoy couldn't help a spluttered cough.

"Just when I thought I'd figured you out?" Nancy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leant against the bar.

"Another?" She held the bottle aloft as an invitation.

"Good god no! My hair would be the same colour as yours if I had any more of that stuff!" Nancy replaced the cork and put it back in its place.

"There were once four wise medicine men that were considered to be the most clever and knowledgeable across all the prairies and forests. They learned nearly everything about nearly anything and were often asked for advice and to find solutions for the most difficult problems."

"Much like myself." Nancy rolled her eyes and continued.

"One day, a young boy asked which of the four was the wisest because of course there must be one wiser than the others. This caused much arguing and debating among the people. To find out once and for all, one of the elders of the nation was given the task of devising a test to settle the matter." Nancy topped up McCoy's drink, he raised it in the air and then settled back to listen. "After much consideration, the perfect test was put before them. The four medicine men were told to walk into the woods. Their test would be found at the base of a single cedar tree in a broad clearing. They started out early the next morning and, after walking many miles, came to the tree in the clearing. At the base of the tree was a large pile of bleached bones. They appeared to be those of some sort of animal. The four puzzled over the bones for some time before the first man spoke. 'I will use my knowledge to put these bones back together. That will prove my wisdom.' After some time, the bones stood erect and interlocking. The men examined the project and the second man said, 'Ah, I know where these bones came from. I can put flesh and fur back on them and restore the animal's beauty.' The second man began his work, and in a while a fierce-looking grizzly bear stood before them. The four men marvelled at the animal's beauty, but the two began to bicker about which ones work was best. Just then, the third man spoke up, 'I believe I can bring the bear back the life. Then I will be the greatest of all.'"

"I can see where this is going." Nancy shushed him and gave him a barbed look.

"The fourth man had been quiet until now. 'Wait, I don't think our test was to see if we could bring the animal back to life.' He pleaded, but the others would not listen. When he realised he was being ignored, he quietly climbed to the top of the cedar tree and watched. The third man got busy and soon had breathed life into the grizzly bear using his great talents. The bear stretched and roared. Then he chased the men growling and clawing at them. He chased them all the way back to their village where they were finally rescued by the village's mighty hunters. Later, the fourth wise man walked back to the village. Everyone had taken him for dead, the others were so busy arguing they did not see him climb the tree. It was then that everyone realised that he was indeed the wisest of all. He possessed common sense, something that is often not so common."

"To common sense." Leonard toasted. "What kind of Social Anthropologist chooses to work behind the bar on a Star Ship of all places?" Nancy simply pointed to herself with her thumb. "Seems to me you were lacking common sense when you decided upon that idea."

"You may well be right Leonard, but then we would never have met now would we? And you are by far my greatest source of material." Leonard contemplated her words for a moment.

"Good night Nance."

"Good night Leonard, sweet dreams."

"Darlin', if I dream of you tonight they will be the sweetest dreams I've ever had."

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	7. Carol Marcus

**Observations From The Bar**

 **Chapter Seven - Carol Marcus**

"How's my favourite Molecular Biologist?" Nancy smiled at Carol as she took a seat the bar.

"Pissed." Nancy put the Wine in front of Carol and gave her a compassionate smile.

"Should I ask why?" Nancy knelt against the bar, Carol took a large gulp of her drink and set it back down. Looking up to Nancy she rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"You should ask who." Nancy grimaced slightly.

"I don't think I have to."

"Nancy he's an absolute moron sometimes! Seriously, I can't understand how he manages to get himself dressed in the morning!" Carol took another gulp of wine.

U"What's he done now?"

"What hasn't he done!? How he thinks he has the audacity to interfere in my research I cannot understand!? I swear if he's not careful I'll fundamentally alter his DNA so that he turns into a frog!"

"I think that might be a tad too excessive Carol." Nancy couldn't help but laugh at Carol's expression. Carol Marcus was one of the most beautiful and intelligent women Nancy had ever met, she was also not a woman to be meddled with. She was strong willed, passionate and resilient, but it bordered on obsessive at times.

"Is it? I'm not too sure."

"You two are cut from the same cloth Carol, that's why it works between the two of you." Nancy placed a small bowl of nuts in front of Carol, if only to distract her from picking apart the napkin that sat under her glass.

"Oh, I probably owe you an apology, it was me who suggested Jim ask you for assistance regarding the next away mission."

"I have you to thank do I?" Nancy crossed her arms and gave Carol a mock irritated look.

"I'm afraid so, I thought you may have been in need of something to get your head out of your ass?"

"Carol!" Nancy took the bowl of nuts off the bar and placed them on the shelf behind her.

"Don't 'Carol' me! You can't pretend Nancy, I know how it gets up here, feeling stuck and stunted. The same faces, the same conversations. You were letting it get to you, what did you and Doctor McCoy argue about anyway?" She couldn't help but be shocked.

"Nothing!"

"Nancy!"

"Carol!" Carol sat back and raised her eyebrows at Nancy.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but I'm going to give you some advice…"

"Whether I want it or not?"

"…relationships are a minefield on this thing." Nancy scoffed.

"Coming from the woman dating the Captain."

"Precisely, heed my word Nancy." Nancy sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"There is no relationship Carol, Doctor McCoy is a friend who stated his opinion of me and I disagreed, that's all."

"That's all? Telling Spock where to go…?"

"Jesus Carol! Can't anybody do anything without everybody knowing!? Do you realise how crazy all of you are? I've watched you all for months, have you any idea what living on a starship does to you all? Hyper intelligent, proficient, competitive psychopaths the lot of you! Is it really that surprising that I lost my cool? My only regret is that I directed my frustration and anger toward the one person who is seemingly sane!" They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well, when you put it like that." Carol raised her glass in the air. "To hyper intelligent, proficient, competitive psychopaths."

"Long may you live." Nancy pretended to raise her own glass and toast Carol's. "Are you free a week from next? Christine's been ramping up the fighting talk."

"Oh, count me in! She needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"You're ruthless aren't you?" Carol gave her a knowing grin.

"You don't know the half of it! You're talking to the woman who's dating the man that brought her up on insubordination charges." Nancy's mouth gaped open.

"He didn't?"

"He did, and he was right to." Carol finished her glass of Wine and stood up from the stool. "Well, I'll see you soon. I've got a conversation to be had with the Federation over Starfleet's reckless interference with my research. I swear I'll take a shuttle back to earth if I have to and wring their necks."

"Be careful Carol." Carol pointed to herself.

"Me? Careful? Now why would I do something like that?"

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


End file.
